amantes de la moda y del amor
by thomjay95
Summary: aqui la version humana de hoity toity es nuevo en el colegio y justo cuando falta poco para el show de talentos de canterlot high y photo finish se siente atraida por el nuevo


era primavera en canterlot high era todo soleado todos hacian sus deberes como siempre y sus mismos pasatiempos hasta que la directora

dio anuncio-atencion estudiantes este viernes habra una show de talentos para los que quieran los que quieran participar vengan a la oficina

de mi hermana la sub-directora luna para inscribirse -decia la voz de la directora celestia ahi en un lugar del colegio las snapshots tambien escucharon-un show

de talentos que emocionante-dijo violet blurr-si lo es deberiamos inscribirnos-dijo pixel pizzaz-es buena idea- dijo photo finish hasta que la campana sono y era el

comienzo a clases mientras todos estaban en sus salones en la oficina celestia parecia que estaba hablando con un nuevo estudiante-bien segun aqui dice que te has cambiando de escuela por primera vez-dijo celestia mientras lee la carpeta -si exacto-dijo la voz del estudiante-bueno pues bienvenido a esta escuela espero que te lleves bien con los demas-dijo la directora mientras baja la carpeta y ve el rostro del estudiante ahi el estudiante se revela que es la version humana de hoity toity-eso espero-dijo hoity toity -muchas gracias o una cosa ya que eres nuevo y tienes un talento te gustaria inscribirte al show de talentos de canterlot high?-pregunto la directora celestia-oh si seria bueno-respondio hoity toity-bien entonces para inscribirte tienens que ir a la oficina de la sub-directora luna-dijo la directora celestia -muchas gracias directora celestia-dijo hoity toity mientras se levanta mientras tanto en clase de la shapphire shores ahi comenzo el momento-bien todos tenemos un nuevo estudiante joven quieres presentarte?-pregunto sapphire shores mientras señala la puerta ahi se abre y se revela a hoity toity entrando-hola me llamo hoity toity y me mude de mi escuela anterior a esta espero que pueda llevarme bien con todos-dijo hoity toity a los estudiantes del salon -muy bien tome su asiento-dijo sapphire shores ahi hoity toity se sienta en su puesto en la hora del descanso hoity toity estaba en su casillero nuevo poniendo sus libros ahi en un lugar photo finish lo observa-que haces?-se pregunto la voz que estaba detras de photo finish se dio vuelta y era violet blurr-umm nada-respondio photo finish media timida-entonces porque miras a hoity toity?-pregunto pixel pizzaz-no es nada-respondio photo finish-ok vamos a la tienda de los cakes?-pregunto violet blurr-esta bien-respondio photo finish y ambas se van caminando al llegar las chicas piden sus bebidas violet blurr refrescante limonada para pixel pizzaz rico te de miel y photo finish taza de cocoa con crema batida y trozoz de galleta encima-y que haremos en el show?-pregunto violet blurr-bueno eh pensado quizaz en cantar una cancion -respondio photo finish mientras bebe su taza-seria buena idea-dijo pixel pizzaz mientras las chicas conversaban photo finish noto que llego hoity toity pidiendo una taza de cafe y se fue ahi photo finish tenia cara de enamorada al ver a hoity toity despues en los pasillos las snapshots caminaban pero derrepente photo finish se topo con hoity toity ahi se cayeron de espalda y cayeron sus gafas ahi se vieron los ojos-hay perdoname -dijo hoity toity mientras se levanta y le da su mano a photo finish-no importa-dijo photo finish ellos se vieron una rato y se sonrieron hasta que sono la campana-bueno tengo que ir a clases-dijo hoity toity mientras pone sus gafas-yo tambien adios-dijo photo finish mientras se dirige a su clase y se pone las suyas ahi hoity toity se sonrojo para el show de talentos del viernes todos ensayaban los que se han inscrito rarity con fluttershy,big mac con un compañero y una compañera tendran su banda de quintetos los youngtones vinyl hara muestra de dj con sus mejores mezclas de musica y efectos pinkie hara malabares en su monotriciclo las crusader ahi haran una gran acrobacia con la motoneta de scootaloo trixie hara trucos de magia y sus 2 compañeras sera sus asistentes, octavia tocara musica con su cello flash sentry tiene a su banda,snip y snails haran un show de comedia,bulk biceps hara muestra de fuerza y algunos que formaron grupo antes tambien participaran los dramaticos haran una pequeña obra de drama,los ecologistas haran musica salsa los 5 rockeros tocaran musica rock y ect todos ensayaban mucho y estaban bien concentrados en ese show pasaron los 4 dias y ya llego viernes era en la tarde los estudiantes que participan estan con sus vestuarios y objetos ahi en el gimnasio auditorio los que no participan estan sentados en el medio con alguna personas invitadas y algunos familiares los de izquierda y derecha seran los participantes ahi la directora celestia vino al escenario-bienvenidos todos al show de talentos de canterlot high aqui los estudiantes mostraran el talento que tienen-dijo la directora celestia ahi todos animaban emocionados- que el show comienze los primeros seran los youngtones -dijo la directora celestia mientras señala a los primeros ahi mientras cantan ahi photo finish estaba algo nerviosa tenia un vestido diferente y peinado diferente al igual que sus amigas-estoy nerviosa-dijo photo finish-ya tranquila seguro lo haras bien -dijo violet blurr-ademas no nos ira mal-dijo pixel pizzaz ahi sigue el espectaculo se presento pinkie y su monociclo,las crusader con su acrobacia en moto neta,trixie y sus trucos ,bulk biceps con sus muestras de fuerza,snips y snails con su comedia,vinyl con sus muestras de dj luego octavia con su cello tocado el suite n.1 y luego llego photo finish y sus amigas estaban detras de las cortinas-¿bien recuerdan lo ensayado verdad?-pregunto photo finish-si-respondieron pixel y violet al mismo tiempo-entonces comenzemos-dijo phot finish ahi las cortinas abrieron photo finish estaba en el medio pixel en el izquierdo y violet en el derecho y la musica comenzo a sonar y en un momento ella comenzaron a cantar.

_**photo finish:We are the crowd We're coming out**_

_**Got my flash on it's true Need that picture of you**_

_**It's so magical We'd be so fantastic, oh **_

_**Leather and jeans Garage glamorous Not sure what it means But this photo of us It don't have a price Ready for those flashing lights Cause you know that baby I**_

_**snapshot:I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa-Paparazzi Baby there's no other superstar You know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop until that boy is mine Baby you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me Papa-Paparazzi**_

_**photo finish:I'll be your girl backstage at your show**_

_**Velvet ropes and guitars Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets Eyeliner and cigarettes Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return**_

_**My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry It don't have a price**_

_**Loving you is Cherry Pie **_

_**snapshots:I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa-Paparazzi Baby there's no other superstar You know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby you'll be famous**_

_**Chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Real good, We're dancing in the studio**_

_**Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio**_

_**Don't stop, for anyone**_

_**We're plastic but we still have fun**_

_**I'm your biggest fan**_

_**I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa-Paparazzi**_

_**Baby there's no other superstar**_

_**You know that I'll be your**_

_**Papa-Paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby you'll be famous**_

_**Chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

despues de cantar la gente applaudio porque le gusto-buen canto chicas ahora los fashionistas norman normal,aqua blooson,rose heart blueberry cake y scott green-dijo la directora celestia mientras señala a los fashionistas con unos uniformes japoneses para bailar hare hare yukai ahi mientras tanto las snapshots descansaron -algunos parece que les gusto-dijo photo finish-si y demasiado-dijo violet blurr-esta muy emocionante este show-dijo pixel pizzaz ahi el show paso despues de los fashinistas le toco a los dramaticos luego a cheese sandwich con su polka y despues hoity toity con su saxofon ahi estaba en el escenario-bien hola yo mi talento sera tocar una cancion que la dizfruten-dijo hoity toity tomo un poco de aire y comenzo a tocar su saxofon y tocaba una hermosa melodia ahi tocaba bien photo finish estaba atraida mucho por hoity toity sus amigas los observan despues de que tocara todos aplaudieron-muy bien toity y ahora flash drive-dijo la directora celestina mientras presenta a flash con sus amigos brawly beast y ringo luego a los ecologistas y cada estudiante se presentaba despues del show ahi todos estaban afuera conversando ahi photo finish que tenia su ropa normal puesta y su bolso que lleva su traje para el show vio a hoity toity con su saxofon sentado en la estatua del colegio y ahi photo finish decidio hacercarse a el-hola-dijo photo finish-hola-dijo hoity toity -tocaste muy bien el sax-dijo photo finish-y tu cantaste bien-dijo hoity toity-gracias me alegra que te guste como canto-dijo photo finish mientras se sienta al lado de el-y a mi me alegra de que te guste mi sax-dijo hoity toity despues hubo un minuto de silencio-¿y sabes otras canciones?-pregunto photo finish-si escucha-respondio hoity toity mientras toca otra cancion con su saxofon ahi photo finish observa bien y parece que ella le estaba gustando mientras tocaba ella parecia que se estaba enamorandose de el despues de tocar su cancion ahi hoity toiy guardo su saxofon-¿y que te parecio?-pregunto houty toity-me gusto mucho-respondio photo finish -dime cuales son tus pasatiempos?-pregunto hoity toity-bueno es sacar photos a todo tambien me gusta la moda y otras cosas-respondio photo finish-la moda a mi me gusta ver diseños de moda y desfiles-dijo hoity toity-vaya creo que tenemos mucho en comun-dijo photo finish-si-dijo hoity toity luego ellos se miraron en un buen rato se acercaron los labios y se besaron en un largo rato luego se separaron y se sonrojaron-vaya esto fue inesperado-dijo hoity toity-si que lo fue-dijo photo finish- bueno me tengo que ir se hace tarde te veo mañana-dijo hoity toity-esta bien adios-dijo photo finish ahi photo finish baja de la estatua junto con hoity toity mientras ella lo ve alejarse ahi despues se encuentra con sus amigas-y como estubo?-pregunto violet blurr-bueno estubo bien tenemos mucho en comun-dijo photo finish-ok que bueno-dijo pixel pizzaz ahi las 3 amigas se fueron caminando directamente a sus hogares ahi cuando photo finish llego a su casa ahi ella recordo que junto con hoity toity tienen los mismos gusto y y ellos son amantes de la moda y del amor .

FIN


End file.
